Desición y destino
by cairon-g700
Summary: Una desición que Ash tendrá que tomar, la cual cambiará totalmente la vida de uno de los dos, has nacido humano, con humanos te has de quedar, has nacido pokémon, con pokémons te has de quedar, la naturaleza no aceptará un amor tan dispar como éste. Arceus, Giratina, Palquia y Dialga, ante ustedes elegiré mi destino, pues mi amor es verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, éste es mi primer fic de Pokémon, ojala les guste y se los ruego dejenme algun comentario por favor. Ah y para quienes no les guste mi fic aqui al lado hay una tienda de verduras podrídas que podrán lanzarme con mucho gusto, solo cuesta un pero cada un jejeje XD "me disfrazo de vendedor"

Nota: los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es de mi autoria, hago esta obra para disfrute de los fans de Pokémon sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1: La carta

Un nuevo día había iniciado en Pueblo Paleta, Ash se levantaba con los rayos del sol calidos y gentiles sobre su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su cobertor y repentinamente siendo asaltado por un delicioso olor que llenaba toda su habitación, era el dulce aroma del desayuno que preparaba su madre.

-Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo, aunque extraño el ir de viaje por todos aquellos lugares tan maravillosos.- se decía así mismo pensando en su proxima aventura junto a sus amigos y por supuesto Pikachu.

Ash se levanta lentamente estirandose por completo y dando y profundo bostezo para desperezarse, deseando empezar el tranquilo día con su madre, pues había mucho que hacer, en eso el grito de su madre lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ash, el desayuno esta listo!.- le dijo su madre haciendo que éste sonriera más ampliamente, si algo le encantaba, era la comida de su madre, aunque la de su amigo Broock no estaba nada mal tampoco, sin embargo ya no podría acompañarlo en sus viajes y eso lo desilucionaba un poco.

-¡Ya voy mamá!.- le respondió alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta a lavarse la cara un poco y a ponerse algo de ropa pues traía puesto su pijama.

-Ya cambiado con su ropa habitual, una playera negra con la imagen de un Pikachu en el pecho, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus tennis bajó a la mesa para desayunar con su madre, el olor se intensificaba cada vez más haciendole gruñir con más fuerza su estomago, pues había regresado apenas ayer de su ultimo viaje y no había tenido ni tiempo de cenar más que algun bocadillo por el camino.

-Buenos días mamá, eso huele delicioso, estoy muerto de hambre.- saluda Ash bromeando un poco y riendo alegremente mientras su madre corresponde a su alegría, colocando un enorme plato de huevos revueltos acompañados de un par de tiras de tocino bien fritas, un vaso grande de leche y otro de jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días hijo, me alegra que tengas hambre, ya verás cuando comas esto vas a revivir y si quieres más, preparé bastante.- responde su madre alegremente mientras ella también se sienta a la modesta mesa de madera cuadrada cuyas sillas eran igualmente de madera y un mantel de color amarillo.

Ambos se la pasaron charlando y riendo mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno el cual Ash devoraba como si no hubiera comido nada en días y en cierto modo era verdad pues en sus viajes no siempre podía gozar de abundante comida casera y deliciosa, especialmente ahora que ya no viajaba con su amigo y compañero de viajes Brook, en general ahora solo eran sandwiches las tres comidas al día, pues prepararlos no era costoso y era sencillo, por lo tanto fue una desición "unanime".

Luego de terminar de comer, su madre empezó a lavar los trastes y Ash decidió ayudarla para terminar más rapido, así siguió su día realizando tarea trás tarea con un pequeño descansa a la hora de la comida, claro que su madre era la que más se encargaba de eso pues no quería que su "gran entrenador pokemón" se fatigara demasiado, terminando el día con la cena, ya habiendo hecho todo lo se requería, (que no era mucho en realidad pero llevaba su tiempo) decidieron relajarse un poco.

Ash decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar y quizá jugar un poco con su gran amigo Pikachu quien se la había pasado todo el día en el laboratorio de profesor Oak haciendo diversas pruebas junto a los nuevos pokemons que había capturado, para "verificar que estén bien" le dijo el profesor, y Ash confiaba en él, pero ya había vuelto a casa, el mismo profesor lo había llevado a su casa para devolverselo junto a sus otros pokemon que se encontraban desde luego en sus pokebolas.

-Hola Pikachu, ¿como te fue en las pruebas con el profesor Oak eh?.- le preguntó Ash a su pokemon mientras lo tomaba entre brazos y lo acariciaba suave y lentamente, lo cual a Pikachu siempre le había guatado eso y en respuesta a esa suave caricia de Ash se pegaba más a su mano haciendole sentir un suave cosquilleo.

-¡Pika-pika!.- respondió Pikachu con gran alegría pues no le agradaba estar lejos de quien apreciaba tanto y con quien había vivido tantas y tan inimaginables aventuras y Ash sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- Me alegro que ya estés de vuelta, te extrañe y también mi madre, aunque estuvimos muy ocupados... seguro estas cansado verdad.- respondió alegremente Ash mientras se colocaba de lado y tomando su cobertor se cubrían ambos preparandose para ir al mundo de los sueños, rapidamente Ash empezó a pensar vagamente en todas aquellas situaciones extrañas que había vivido, ser enviado junto a toda una ciudad entera a otra dimensión dónde casi desaparece, haber visitado una extraña dimensión dónde ningun otro pokemon más que uno solo puede habitarla y viajar libremente entre ambos mundos, conocer al pokemon legendario que creó todo el universo y ayudar a evitar que lo destruyera sin remedio, haber visto al "pokemón victorioso y haber recibido su poder y su amistad además de contemplar en persona a dos pokemon de tipo dragón que estan entre los más poderosos del mundo y haber ayudado en la formación de uno de los legendarios "espadachines misticos" era algo que él jamás había soñado en su vida, todos los nuevos amigos que hizo, él pensaba que todo sería aburrido y monotono, caminatas diarias larguisimas sin casi nada que ver, tratando de buscar pokemon salvajes escurridizos para mejorar como entrenador, peleando en los estadios, venciendo a entrenadores y lideres de gimnasio por igual, pero de pronto recordó lo que vió en su primer viaje... Ho-oh... ese misterioso pokemon legendario parecía presagiarle aventuras increibles, ésto le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreir, mientras su mano inconscientemente seguía acariciando a un Pikachu vencido por el sueño.

"miró por un momento a Pikachu y vio su apasible rostro, se notaba que estaba cansado por todo lo que habían vivido en los viajes anteriores y especialmente en éste ultimo, por un momento volvió a recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, aun recordaba el dolor de los primeros atactruenos que le había lanzado, de cierto modo, parecía no confiar en los humanos, lo cual también le recordó fugazmente a Mewtwo, pero al final... se volvieron grandes amigos y no solo eso, confiaban plenamente uno en el otro, lo cual era algo raro y especial que eso sucediera entre un humano y un pokemon.

Esa gran amistad que compartían, sin querer lo llevó a un rincón algo olvidado en su mente, un beso de alguien muy especial pero... ¿quien era?... recordaba algunas cosas de sus viajes anteriores pero no todo, al parecer había sucedido todo en una ciudad con canales llenos de agua, recordaba el nombre pues era llamativo... Altomare y también... una calida amistad con un pokemon que pensaba que era una chica, entonces fue cuando la recordó... Latias, no había pensado en eso por mucho tiempo... se preguntó si estaría bien aquella gran amiga suya, seguro lo extrañaba, aunque con su padre y su hermano estando ahí, aunque hubieran sido solo sus espiritus protegiendola, seguro ella no estaría sola.

De pronto escuchan que tocan a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ash, hijo, ¿ya estas dormido?.- pregunta suavemente su madre por si dormía, pues no quería despertarlo.

-No, mamá, aun estoy despierto, ¿que pasa?.- respondió de la misma manera pues recordó que Pikachu estaba a su lado y estaba profundamente dormido.

Su madre abre la puerta y entra a su habitación con un sobre blanco en las manos que tenía una hermosa escritura cursiva y un sello postal que le pareció familiar de cierto modo... pues se veía un medallón con dos figuras a cada lado de un punto central, un latios grande a la izquierda y un latias pequeño a la derecha.

-Te llegó esto hace apenas una semana, parece que es de Altomare... ¿será de algun amigo tuyo que hiciste en tus viajes?.- preguntó con curiosidad su madre pues a pesar de que siempre le contaba mucho sobre sus viajes, era la primera vez que un amigo suyo le escribía y en especial de un lugar exótico como Altomare.

-Si... si probablemente, la leeré mañana, dejala sobre el escritorio por favor ya que como puedes ver tengo a Pikachu aqui y no quisiera despertarlo.- le pidió Ash a su madre tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento pues eso molestaría a su querido pokemon.

-Bueno... ya me voy a dormir hijo, buenas noches.- dijo su madre antes de retirarse de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con suavidad dejó al joven entrenador a solas.

Ash estaba pensando en ¿que diría aquella carta? Pero se resistía a su curiosidad por el solo hecho de tener a Pikachu a su lado, ya habría suficiente tiempo para leerla mañana, cuando ambos estuvieran descansados, apagó la luz que iluminaba toda la habitación quedando a oscuras mientras aquellos hermosos recuerdos de su viaje a Altomare lo llevaban lentamente a un profundo sueño, quizá con suerte podría soñar con los amigos que tiene por allá.

La noche pasó rapidamente y la mañana no se hizo esperar, pronto el gallo cantó anunciando la salida del sol, pero Ash aún no se dignaba a abrir ni un solo ojo, por ello Pikachu quien se había despertado con solo sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro se despertó y al ver que Ash no reaccionaba decidió jugarle una de sus viejas bromas... se preparó acumulando electricidad en su cuerpo la cual chispeaba en brillantes descargas amarillas de sus dos mejillas adornadas con aquellos circulos rojos, empezó a decir lentamente su nombre mientras se cargaba un poco más de energia y con un fuerte "chuuu" liberó su impactrueno provocandole un gran susto a Ash.

-¡AAAAAaaaaaahhh!... ¡Pikachu!, ¿porque me levantas de esa forma amigo, eh?.- dijo Ash al principio algo molesto mientras veía como su mejor amigo se reía sin cesar pero al final tomandolo él también como broma y riendo un poco junto con Pikachu.

-¡Pika-pika-pi-pi-kaaaaa! (¡si hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja!).- se reía Pikachu mientras el electrocutado Ash se levantaba de mala gana de la cama para prepararse para el día de trabajo con su madre, pensó en ir a lavarse la cara pero luego de una descarga así era mejor no tentar a la suerte agregandole agua, ya lo habían electrocutado lo suficiente.

-Si, si muy chistoso Pikachu... pero no lo hagas... un día harás que me de un infarto...- dijo Ash con un ligero aire de sarcasmo pues no le agradaba para nada recibir esa clase de sorpresas en la mañana.

Ash pensó en volver a la cama para estar relajado un poco más pero casi inmediatamente vió la carta puesta en el escritorio, se dirigió a ella y tomandola volvió a pensar, a tratar de imagina lo que estaba escrito en ese pedazo de papel, sin embargo todo lo que se le ocurría era una nota de saludo, o algo parecido solo para saber si le había ido bien en su viaje, pronto se cansó de especular y rasgó el sobre de un lado sacando una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes, la desdobló y con atención comenzó a leer su contenido, pues a primera vista vió que tenía marcas de lagrimas secas sobre el papel, cosa que no pudo evitar notar aunque lo intentó pues su interes era lo que estaba escrito, lo cual decía así:

_Hola Ash, ¿como te ha ido?, espero que bien._

_Lamento molestarte con esto pero... necesito hablar contigo en persona, ¿podrías venir a Altomare para hablar?... es acerca del destino de Latias, verás... ocurrió algo inesperado por lo cual no podré hacerme cargo de ciertas responsabilidades... por eso necesito que vengas y me ayudes... es muy importante para mi y te estaría muy agradecida si lo haces, te eh anexado un boleto para un crucero que toca puerto aqui, esperaré tu llegada y lamento las molestias._

_Tu amiga Bianca._

-Pe... pero ¿que es esto?... quiere que vaya a Altomare... y dice que tiene que ver con Latias... no... ojala no le haya ocurrido nada malo...- pensó Ash al principio sorprendido pues nunca habría esperado que una persona a la que apenas conoció le escriba, pero luego de pensarlo un poco un sentimiento de preocupación se apoderó de él pensando que pudo pasarle algo malo a Latias... aquella dulce pokemon con la que se divirtió y tuvo una gran aventura... deseaba que ella estuviera bien, pero muy en el interior de su corazón, un miedo latente persistía, el miedo de no volverla a ver nunca más.

Ash tomó la carta entre sus manos e instintivamente la presionó contra su pecho, pero luego de reflexionar un poco más se dió cuenta de que no decía nada especifico sobre lo que pasaba con Latias y por lo tanto no podía dejarse vencer por pensamientos negativos, debería ir a Altomare para cerciorarse del motivo de aquella carta, volvió a doblar aquel papel y lo metió dentro del sobre, para luego mirar la otra cosa que venía dentro, era un boleto de barco con fecha abierta, al parecer Bianca pensó muy bien las cosas pues no estaba segura de cuando volvería Ash a su hogar y dejando el boleto sin fecha podría abordar el barco en cualquier momento.

-Debo ir a Altomare... Pikachu... escucha, debo ir a Altomare, ¿quieres venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte con el profesor Oak y los demás pokemons en el laboratorio eh?.- le preguntó con una expresión seria pero atisbando un poco de preocupación, pues sería un problema si su gran amigo prefería quedarse pues perdería tiempo llevandolo hasta aquel lugar y no podía evitar seguir sintiendo esa angustia y esas ansias de querer partir de inmediato. Aquellos sentimientos iban unidos a los recuerdos, fragmentos de recuerdos que a pesar de creer haberlos olvidado seguían ahí, Latias columpiándose, llevándolo a que él se columpiara también, cuando le arrebató su gorra y él trato de recuperarla, volvía a sentir en carne viva cada una de aquellas dulces emociones, felicidad, amistad, cariño, e incluso una ternura que no pudo identificar la cual se hizo más fuerte mientras intentaba protegerla en el camino hacía el museo dónde se encontraba la MDA (Mecanismo de Defensa de Altomare), no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo... es decir, no podía ser amor, era imposible y antinatural, así que sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza logró alejar esos sentimientos de su corazón, por el momento.

-¡Pikachu! (¡claro que si!).- dijo su pokemón mientras él sonreía con gran confianza pues sabía que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar el peligro.

-Bien Pikachu, debemos empacar para poder tomar el primer barco que nos lleve a Altomare... no podemos perder tiempo.- dijo más serio que antes lo cual provocó en Pikachu una reacción de confusión.

-¿Pika... chu? (¿pasa... algo?).- dijo el pequeño pokemón amarillo ladeando la cabeza pues no comprendía la actitud de Ash, de hecho era la primera vez que lo había visto actuar de esa manera un tanto... desesperada.

Ash ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de Pikachu pues estaba tomando todas las cosas que necesitaría en aquel largo viaje, pues no era un lugar que quedara cerca, además de que deseaba esclarecer urgentemente aquel asunto para sentirse más tranquilo.

Pikachu se quedó sentado sobre la cama observando como Ash tomaba ropa, pasta dental, cepillo dental, jabón, aquella carta que había dejado a un lado de su mochila, entre otras cosas, en general se había preparado casi como si fuera a emprender un nuevo viaje por otra región del mundo pokémon, pronto estuvo listo para partir, tomó su gorra, aquella roja con blanco con aquel simbolo verde para lograr así que lo reconociera Bianca con más facilidad, aunque a pesar de eso, no esperaba que lo fuera a esperar en el puerto durante todo ese tiempo, terminados de hacer los preparativos solo quedaba hacer una ultima cosa, hablar con su madre y decirle la situación.

Así Ash bajó rapidamente casi tropezandose con los escalones en su carrera a la cocina, vió a su madre apenas calentando la sartén, sorprendiendola mientras vertía aceite en éste y al ver a su hijo totalmente vestido tan temprano, y con aquella expresión de ansiedad, no pudo notar que estaba hechandole aceite de más al sartén, se quedó inmovil mirandolo hasta que la mirada de Ash se posó en la sartén haciendo que su madre reaccionara, casi la había llenado, casi a desbordar por lo que tuvo que quitarle gran parte y guardarlo en un recipiente de plastico.

-Que sorpresa hijo, no pensé que ya estuvieras levantado, ¿sucede algo?, porque pareces listo para otro viaje pokémon.- le preguntó su madre algo curiosa pues Ash nunca se comportaba de esa manera, generalmente se despertaba muy tarde cuando volvía de uno de sus viajes.

-Escucha madre... la carta que me enviaron pues... verás...- dijo Ash empezandole a explicar con una rapidez poco disimulada, era necesario partir en ese momento y el tener que explicar su repentina partida a Altomare le quitaba tiempo, pero finalmente terminó su explicación y su madre no parecía oponerse más no había contestado en el momento.

-Esta bien Ash, se ve que esa chica y ese pokémon son importantes para ti así que... dejame prepararte algo de desayunar antes de que te marches.- dijo su madre comprensivamente pero al hacer la sugerencia Ash le explicó que ya había pasado una semana, que era urgente irse, por lo tanto debía partir en el acto, no había tiempo para desayunar, se levantó de la mesa y quiso emprender rapidamente su marcha pero lo que sintió fue como su madre le entregaba varios billetes enrollados, no tuvo tiempo ni de mirar la denominación, solo los guardó en su bolsillo y salió disparado hacía el puerto.

A Ash le pareció un trayecto interminable el ir tan lejos, a pesar de que iba corriendo como si participara en un maratón el puerto seguía quedando un poco retirado pues el puerto más proximo se hallaba en la siguiente ciudad ya que estaba junto al mar, finalmente despues de horas de correr sin parar llegó a un hermoso puerto en los que habían enormes barcos lujosos, la brisa del mar llenaba el aire y el viento era suave y calido, un día hermoso y soleado, pero eso no le importó mucho ya que se detuvo sintiendose tremendamente fatigado, llegó con quien estaba a cargo del puerto y sin dar explicación inmediata le entregó el boleto.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿que se le ofrecía?.- preguntó amablemente una muchacha de cabello azúl y ojos negros en un uniforme sencillo de color azul marino, que lo miraba con una amable sonrisa, por supuesto había notado la fatiga de Ash y por eso esperó pacientemente a que se recuperara, e incluso pensó en ofrecerle un vaso de agua pero no tenía ni para ella misma.

-Yo... yo... "tos" necesito ir a... "tos fuerte" Alto... mare, se... señorita...- intentó explicar Ash jadeando fuertemente, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por la tos, el efecto reflejo de que su gargante estuviera seca por tanto correr sin descansar ni un segundo, se sijetaba del borde de la caseta en la que estaba metida aquella hermosa muchacha.

-Muy bien... permitame...- dijo la señorita verificando el numero del boleto en una curiosa computadora de mano, Ash nunca había visto algo así por lo que se le quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que pudo distinguir un nombre en la parte trasera "TALPOD", no sabía lo que quería decir y no gastó sus energias en vano pensando ¿que era esa cosa?, solo volvió a poner su objetivo principal antes que todo y esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Si, es el barco numero "3340", es el ultimo crucero del día y partirá dentro de 10 minutos, le sugiero que se apresure.- le informó aquella muchacha haciendo que Ash se preparara para salir corriendo una vez más, pero antes de iniciar la carrera la voz de la muchacha lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Casi se le olvida aqui su boleto joven, sin eso no podrá subir al barco, buen viaje.- Ash no tenia ni la voz ni el tiempo para contestar debidamente así que solo asintió gentilmente con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y salio corriendo nuevamente.

No tardó mucho en encontrar aquel barco, había una fila no muy larga de pasajeros lo cual ya empezaba a fastidiar a Ash haciendo que su expresión denotara su desagrado por la situación, afortunadamente para él la cola avanzó rapido y pudo subir sin problemas al barco, ahora solo faltaba encontrar su camarote, el cual estaba sellado en su boleto, el numero era "123", así que buscó por todo el primer piso del barco y descubrió que era un camarote con vista al mar, eso lo alegró, desde ahí vería Altomare cuando se acercaran.

La sirena del barco sonó indicando la partida de éste, lentamente se alejaba del puerto tomando rumbo a su destino, Ash decidió descansar un poco, ya que si continuaba despierto el deseo de llegar antes a Altomare podría hacerle cometer alguna tonteria como ir a molestar al capitan pidiendole que acelerarán la marcha.

Sumiendose en un mundo de sueños Ash comenzo a traer a esos sueños sus memorias con Latias, las sentía tan reales, tan llenas de sentimiento como el momento en que las experimentó, sus sueños seguían cada detalle de su experiencia en aquel hermoso lugar... Altomare, el jardín secreto con esos extraños adornos giratorios que nunca había visto, toda esa alegría, esas risas, todo, sentía que avivaban un sentimiento calido que crecía poco a poco en su corazón y sin querer comenzaba a sonreir tanto en el sueño como en la realidad, pero pronto el ambiente cambió, enormes nubes negras cubrían el cielo opacando la bella luz del sol, truenos y relampagos por doquier señalaban que algo malo estaba sucediendo pero no sabía lo que era.

De pronto Ash se dió cuenta de que Latias no se encontraba junto a él, pues la había abrazado para protegerla de la tormenta, sin esperar ni un segundo se levantó y con desesperación bien marcada en su rostro, la buscaba con la mirada intentando vislumbrar con la poca luz que quedaba, siendo cegado por los relampagos de cuando en cuando para ver si lograba verla, hasta que un intenso relampago iluminó todo el lugar y por un momento Ash pudo ver el cuerpo inherte de Latias tirado en el suelo, inmovil, con los ojos cerrados, él se imaginó lo peor, ella había muerto, al principio el shock de la impresión lo mantuvo quieto pues no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Latias... ¿muerta?... no... de seguro se desmayó del susto por ese intenso relampago, o al menos se dijo eso así mismo para no pensar lo peor pero, todo le quedó claro cuando se acercó y tomandola en brazos ni siquiera pudo sentir su respiración.

-No... no puede ser... Latias... Latiaaaassss... ¡Laaaaatiaaaaasssss!.- los ojos de Ash se llnaron de lagrimas de dolor, un dolor que no podía contener, se desbordaba de su corazón en forma de un llanto desgarrador, aquel pokémon significaba más para él de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin exito intentó hacerla reaccionar, primero llamandola por su nombre, luego sacudiendola con moderada fuerza por si estaba dormida, pero al final la sacudió con todas sus fuerzas y ni así consiguió hacerla reaccionar, sintiendose derrotado y vacio la tomó entre sus brazos y hundiendo su cara sobre el pecho de su querida Latias dejó salir todo su llanto hasta que el dolor lo obligó a gritar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡LAAAAATIAAAAAASSSSS!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como el dolor amainaba un poco, pero su grito en aquel sueño fue tan intenso y cargado con toda esa tristeza que provocó que dritara también en la realidad, un grito no muy fuerte pero que terminó por hacerlo despertar.

-Era... solo era un sueño... pero... ¿porqué yo...?.- se preguntó así mismo pero no pudo terminar esa pregunta pues comenzaba a entender sus sentimientos, quizá había sido solo un sueño pero le mostró lo que podría pasar, sin embargo aún no estaba muy convencido, ¿como pudo haberse enamorado de una pokémon que solo vió unas pocas veces hace mucho tiempo?, sus emociones le decían que estaba bien, pero su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, no sabía en que creer, pero algo si sabía, necesitaba llegar pronto a Altomare.

Sintiendose pronto sofocado por lo encerrado de la habitación, decidió salir afuera, no había nadie en la cubierta, suponía que había dormido demasiado y que los demás pasajeros estarían durmiendo, se dirigió tranquilamente (por primera vez en todo el día) a la proa del barco, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente la dirección que llevaba el barco, todo era un horizonte de aguas ennegrecidas con la silueta de las islas remarcadas por la luz de la luna, una suave brisa corría y acariciaba gentilmente su cara, aspiró la suave brisa marina y hechó un vistazo al cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna llena y brillante agregando la "cereza sobre el pastel" a un hermoso cielo, negro como el paño en el que los joyeros guardan sus diamantes.

-Pronto estaré ahí, esperame... Latias, Bianca... voy en camino.- dijo con total seguridad en si mismo sin saber siquiera ¿cuanto tiempo tardaría el barco en llegar a Altomare?, volvió a mirar el horizante y la fugaz imagen de una chica de pelo castaño con "aletas" que se elevaban de forma graciosa y un pokémon dragón de colores blanco y rojo apareció en su mente por unos instantes, cosa que lo hizo sonreir un poco, le alegraba recordar a sus queridos amigos.


	2. La llegada a Altomare

Capitulo 2

Ash disfrutaba de las diversiones simples del barco, mientras intentaba alejar de su mente el terrible pensamiento acerca de aquel pokémon que había visto hace tanto, deseaba llegar lo antes posible a Altomare, haciendo incluso un habito el ir cada día a preguntarle al capitan si ya estaban cerca de aquella hermosa ciudad, a lo que el capitan siempre le respondía de forma amable que aún faltaba mucho para llegar, en realidad le resultaba un poco molesto la actitud del joven pero no quería demostrarlo.

Ash cuando no estaba deambulando por el barco viendo que hacer para matar el tiempo, estaba en su camarote pensando en ¿que le diría a Bianca cuando la volviera a ver?, ¿empezaría por un simple "hola Bianca, cuanto tiempo?, ese saludo le resultaba demasiado inapropiado para esa situación, pocas veces ese tipo de cosas le habían resultado importantes como para pensar en la manera en que debía actuar o lo que debía decir sin embargo eso no le preocupaba tanto, seguía pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo malo a Latias pero no quería admitir algo así sin escucharlo directamente de Bianca en persona o incluso ver el cuerpo inerte de Latias i su tumba, sin querer empezó a traer a su memoria esos días que paso en Altomare.

Especialmente volvió a recordar aquel beso que le dió hace ya tanto tiempo, convertida en Bianca pero con aquel caracteristico e incluso gracioso comportamiento, ese dibujo... lo conservaba como un preciado tesoro aunque no sabía bien si había sido hecho por Bianca por la propia Latias, sin embargo no era el dibujo en si lo que lo hacía palpitar con fuerza su corazón de hecho segun recordaba era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguna chica... o pokémon, todas las anteriores chicas con quienes había compartido sus viajes nunca le habían parecido atractivas pero desde ese momento que la conoció, no pudo sacar de su mente a Latias y a ese tierno beso, había pensado alguna vez en el ¿porque Latias había hecho eso?, pero a pesar de tener valor y ser bueno e incluso tener suerte en sus estrategias como entrenador pokémon, nunca había sido muy inteligente y especialmente nunca había tenido en mente que un pokémon pudiera enamorarse de él, pero pudo haber sucedido, ese beso no había sido solo por amistad, eso era lo que pensaba Ash en esos momentos hasta que al final todas sus dudas, todos sus sentimientos se agolparon en su mente hasta el punto de no poder ordenarlos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza logró despejar su mente de toda esa maraña de pensamientos confusos que solo lograba confundirlo todabia más, la imagen de Latias en su forma pokémon apareció como si hubiera sido pintada en el techo de su camarote, se había aburrido de caminar por el barco y había decidido volver a éste y pensar en lo que podría suceder cuando llegara a la ciudad del mar alto, sin embargo terminó desviando sus pensamientos de hecho casi de inmediato relacionó la bella ciudad con sus guardianes y luego con Latias, pero prefirió no seguir quebrandose la cabeza con pensamientos tontos, prefirió recordar aquelllos momentos en que la conoció y en sus entretenidos pero a veces exagerados juegos, como cuando quiso levantarlo en el aire y dejarlo caer al agua, seguramente quería que nadara un poco junto a ella, sin embargo él era un simple humano y no podría aguantar mucho la respiración, sin embargo le resultó divertido el acabar montado sobre Latios volando por los aires, luego pensó que quizá por ese gesto de querer que él viera lo hermosos de aquellos canales subterraneos es que Latios usó su visión compartida y los llevó en un increible viaje submarino, Ash no pudo más que sonreir al recordar esas escenas.

-Gracias Latios... muchas gracias.- susurró suavemente ya que en vida nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que le había gustado el presenciar algo así, seguro Latias le hubiera dicho, así como él se lo había pedido pero pensandolo bien, Latias se comportaba como si fuera una niña, con deseos de jugar con su nuevo amigo, eso le pareció tan tierno que sintió como sus mejillas se volvían un poco más tibias, sin saberlo se había sonrojado, ¿como será Latias ahora despues de todo este tiempo?.

En un hermoso jardín lleno de curiosos juguetes que giraban con la suave brisa del aire y lleno de un hermoso pasto verde hasta dónde se podía ver, con grandes árboles y hermosos arbustos de flores creciendo bajo la luz del sol se encontraba una tumba, una tumba recien colocada junto a otra que ya llevaba un tiempo considerable ahí, estaban apartadas y escondidas en una sección dónde los árboles las tapaban, y los arbustos formaban un obstaculo natural de tal modo que solo parecía haber una extensión más del jardín, ambas tenían flores frescas colocadas en la base de ambas lapidas y sus respectivos nombres en ellas, una chica de pelo castaño con extrañas coletas que apuntaban al cielo que parecían un par de orejas, vestía una blusa y falda negras mientras veía en su mano una pequeña pokebola y recordaba las palabras de aquel que se las había dado.

-De... debes proteger a... Latias solo te tendrá a ti... sigue tus sueños y convierteteen una gran artista... te quiero... hija.- ¿que debía hacer ahora?... ¿irse de Altomare y seguir sus sueños en otra ciudad?, ¿quedarse y continuar sus estudios ahí?, sea como fuere algo era seguro, ya no podía hacerse cargo de sus querida amiga Latias, la había protegido dentro de sus pokebola para mantenerla segura y siempre cerca de ella pero... tan solo verla le recordaba el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo ya que había perdido a alguien muy importante para ella.

-Adiós... papá... lo siento, no puedo ser la protectora de Latios y Latias... es... es muy dificil para mi no pensar en ti cuando los veo, y es aun más dificil no pensar en ti cuando juego con ellos, pero te prometo que buscaré a alguien que cuide bien de ellos... Ash no ha respondido a mi carta... ni siquiera ha venido... no sé en quien más puedo confiarle a mi querida amiga pero... algo se me ocurrirá.- decía Bianca intentando ser fuerte, pero visitar la tumba de su padre le resultaba mucho más complicado y dificil que cuidar a Latios y Latias por eso casi no iba a aquella sección del jardín, pero debía despedirse pues le habían ofrecido una gran oportunidad de estudiar arte en ciudad Luminalia en París, una de las mejores escuelas de arte del mundo se encontraba ahí, sin embargo no podía llevarse a Latias con ella.

Al final la chica no pudo soportar el dolor de recordarlo y se dejó caer al suelo derramando lagrima tras lagrima, pero sin saberlo una suave luz azulada y una sombra de color azúl cielo se desprendieron del interior de la fuente dónde se encontraba la gema alma liberando el alma de Latios de su interior, al ver a Bianca llorando tan desconsoladamente, no pudo evitar lamer su mejilla tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas, y esto lo había hecho más a menudo de lo que hubiera querido pues la pobre chica se la pasaba llorando cada vez que iba a visitar aquella tumba desde que ella misma la cavó para su padre y colocó la lapida que había diseñado para él con sus propias manos pues además de haber aprendido a pintar, también había estudiado escultura y Latios había percibido su terrible dolor y sintió una enorme pena por la chica, deseando poder consolarla, y desde la primera vez siempre acudió con su forma de ser tan protectora, sin embargo era inutil, lo hecho, hecho estaba y simplemente no tenía remedio, pero sin que Bianca supiera el alma de Latios siempre velaba por ella, tenía un secreto prohibido que nadie más sabía y por eso dió su vida por proteger la ciudad, no quería que su preciado tesoro fuera destruido, y aunque no supiera bien como confortar a una chica humana hacía su mejor esfuerzo, por su amiga.

-Tra... tranquilo Latios, yo... es... estoy bien, anda vuelve a... tu gema.- le pidió Bianca a Latios el cual negó con un firme movimiento de su cabeza, acercandose más a ella frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla de Bianca, él sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo, afortunadamente para Bianca Latios era mucho más maduro que Latias la cual a pesar de haber cambiado un poco su actitud, seguia teníendo una actitud un poco infantil, sobre todo había tomado un extraño habito, cada atardecer ella se elevaba en el cielo tan alto como podía hasta sobrepasar las nubes y solo se quedaba quieta observando el atardecer, sin duda era hermoso, pero verlo todos los días, a Bianca le había parecido un poco extraño, sin embargo no iba a negarle a Latias el que se divirtiera un poco pues hacía un gran trabajo protegiendo la ciudad.

Latios se acercó aun más a Bianca y la rodeó con sus brazos, podía hacerlo pues su poder le permitia tomar su forma caracteristica por algunos minutos pero luego de eso debía volver de inmediato al interior de la gema o sino moriría y aunque él hubiera deseado morir entre sus brazos, sabía que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, Latios sintió los brazos de Bianca rodeandolo también e incluso atrayendolo aun más hacía él, lentamente su corazón era reconfortado por aquel abrazo, Bianca lentamente se tranquilizó y dejó libre a Latios quien casi siempre volvía a su esfera apresuradamente pero en esta ocasión Latios hizo algo que ella nunca se esperó, él lamió su mejilla quitandole los ultimos rastros de lagrimas pero lo hizo lentamente, con suavidad y cariño, se sintió... diferente, en ese momento una suave calidez invadió el corazón de Bianca, nadie jamás la había tratado con tanta dulzura y cariño, ni siquiera los patanes de sus ex-novios, pero casi de inmediato la duda se apoderó de ella.

-Pero... ¿en que clase de tonterías estoy pensando?... gracias... Latios.- se dijo así misma confundida por un momento y lo unico que se le ocurrió fue sacudir su cabeza y así logró despejar todo aquello que abrumaba su mente, sin embargo al final, no pudo evitar colocar su mano dereca sobre su pecho y susurrar suavemente la ultima frase con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba lo que sentía en esos momentos aunque no comprendiera por completo esos sentimientos, solo sabía que estaba feliz y eso era lo que necesitaba, y pronto se levantó con animos renovados y salió de aquel lugar, debía preparar todo para su viaje a Luminalia.

Tras escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrandose un intenso brillo azúl cielo se elevó desde la fuente dónde se encontraba la gema alma, creando una columna de luz azulada que se podía ver a kilometros de distancia, el alma de Latios dejaba salir un dulce y melancolico canto que se podía escuchar por todo el jardín, solo eso podía hacer... expresar sus sentimientos con aquella melancolica canción, siempre protegiendo su tesoro, aunque ésta nunca supiera lo mucho que la apreciaba.

En la proa del barco (parte delantera) Ash miraba fijamente una figura a la distancia apenas delineada en el horizonte, era la ciudad de Altomare, llegarían al anochecer pero él estaba impaciente por tocar tierra, lentamente volteaba a todos lados con impaciencia creyendo que cuando volviera su cabeza al frente de nuevo ya estarían mucho más cerca o incluso ya estarían desembarcando viendo los muelles de la hermosa ciudad.

Pikachu se acerca rapidamente y de un salto sube al hombro de su querido amigo fijando su vista primero al rostro de Ash y luego mirando al mismo punto que miraba él pero por más que lo veía no entendía la actitud de su amigo, era tan extraño verlo actuar de esa manera pues nunca había actuado así, parecía como si solo estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando al vacio sin decir ni una palabra, le preocupó ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-¿Pika... chu? (¿te pasa... algo?).- pregunta el pequeño ratoncillo amarillo intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, pero sin mucho exito ya que él sigue mirando al vacio sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-¡Pikachu!... ¿pika... pi? (¡reacciona!... ¿estas... bien?).- dijo Pikacu gritando un poco más fuerte con la esperanza de que él respondiera pero no tuvo exito tampoco pues apenas si hizo un pequeño movimiento como si un escalofrio recorriera su cuerpo pero ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacía su amigo.

-Pika... ¡chuuuuuuuuuu! (hazme... ¡casoooooooooo!).- Pikachu no tuvo más opcion que utilizar su ataque de siempre el impactrueno para hacer reaccionar a Ash pero finalmente lo logró, pero no sin antes verlo siendo electrocutado con una expresión graciosa en el rostro mientras su cuerpo se tensaba dejandolo como si fuera un rigido espantapajaros por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Pikachu!, ¡eso duele!... ¿porque hiciste eso?...- Replicó Ash mirando con una expresión entre sorpresa y enojo, pero luego recordó lo que estaba sucediendo antes y su actitud cambió repentinamente y susurró la ultima frase como si no prestara atención a sus palabras, diciendo lo que pensaba pero mirando al vacio al lado de Pikachu, ya había cojmprendido lo sucedido, él no respondía y su amigo no tuvo opción, volviendo a mirarlo con culpa en su mirada.

-Ya entiendo... estabas preocupado por mi... disculpame Pikachu pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en Latias... pudo haberle pasado algo malo... no puedo soportar la idea de perderla... es curioso, en todo éste tiempo no había pensado en ella pero ahora... no puedo soportar la idea de no poder volver a verla, es tonto verdad... si... lo es.- dijo Ash cambiando nuevamente y con lentitud a su estado casi letargico mientras empezaba a hablar ironicamente riendose sin ganas para ponerle la cereza al pastel de la ironia, Pikachu solo podía mirarlo con confusión nuevamente sin siquiera poder decir nada.

-Pika... chu... (no... entiendo).- dijo finalmente Pikachu sin recibir respuesta de su amigo quien volvía a ignorarlo totalmente metiendose nuevamente en sus pensamientos para luego dar un profundo suspiro, el pequeño roedor amarillo solo atino a bajar del hombro de Ash y volver a la pequeña piscina para pokémons, la cual estaba casi llena de diversos pokémon de agua, hierva, normales, entre otros tipos excepto los que no la toleraban.

Sin que Ash lo pudiera notar un extraño con una gabardina negra de cuello alto y sombrero de ala ancha que también portaba unos anteojos para sol cuyos cristales oscuros hacían un excelente contraste con su marco dorado, con un ligero movimiento toma una de sus pokebolas preparandose para liberar a su pokémon, su mirada fija parecía poner a Ash en una mira fija listo para dar el ataque final, sin embargo alguien se acerca de pronto hacía el chico disuadiendolo de realizar aquella acción, quizá por una desventaja numerica, pues aun con todos sus pokémon solo podría acabar con un entrenador pero no con dos al mismo tiempo.

La misteriosa figura en ropajes negros se aleja lentrmente con el viento agitando violentamente su gabardina y dandole suaves cachetadas con la brisa del mar que transportaba.

Un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad de Ash se acerca hasta apoyarse a su lado mirando a la misma dirección, pero Ash ni siquiera se inmutó pues no percibió que había alguien a su lado, hasta que escuchó la voz del joven con un pequeño sobre salto pues se le hizo tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña que no pudo recordar de quien era pero aseguraba haberla escuchado antes.

-Hola, Ash, ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?.- dijo una peculiar y particular voz a sus espaldas que Ash no reconoció al instante, pero al voltear vió el rostro de quien le hablaba, ese rostro que aún se veía juvenil, pero daba señales de madurez.

-Ho... hola, tu eres... Ross verdad, ¿cuanto tiempo desde aquella vez?, me alegra verte.- dijo Ash notablemente alegre por reencontrarse con aquel amable joven que le mostró en aquella ocasión toda la maravillosa ciudad de Altomare, sin embargo, luego de aquella vez no lo volvió a ver, la gran aventura que vivió lo mantuvo lejos del mundo real, de la vida normal de la ciudad, pero ahora verlo de nuevo era una sorpresa agradable.

-Si, y tu eres aquel chico... Ash, verdad, dime, ¿como te ha ido desde aquel día que nos conocimos?.- le preguntó con cauteloso interés mientras se aferraba a la barandilla con ambas manos, perdiendose en el horizonte que se hallaba más allá y especialmente fijando su mirada ocasionalmente en su ciudad natal.

-Pues, nada especial, eh viajado a muchos sitios, eh capturados nuevos pokémon y eh desafiado a nuevos entrenadores mucho más duros y habiles de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, al final me probé a mi mismo en mis batallas y al final, ¡los vencí!, fue grandioso, pero hace poco recibí una extraña carta de Bianca diciendome que debía ir a Altomare por un asunto importante y... aqui estoy, ojala cuando llegue recuerde bien por dónde queda su casa y el taller de su abuelo...- le contó Ash a su amigo con mucho entusiasmo pues recordaba cada batalla como si las hubiera vivido ayer mismo, pero al final intentó pensar en aquella ciudad, pero todo lo que se le venía a la mente fue el rostro de Latias sonriendo de forma juguetona, no podía recordar nada más, lo cual lo preocupó un poco pero disimulandolo bien debajo de una entusiasta sonrisa.

-Bueno, si lo deseas, yo recuerdo muy bien dónde esta todo en esa ciudad, despues de todo ahí, nací y también... quisiera ver a mi novia, también me envió una carta y es por eso que tuve que dejar mis estudios para venir a verla...- dijo Ross no muy animado pues lo sucedido con el padre de su amada novia le afligía a él también y a diferencia de Ash, Ross no podía evitar que sus emociones se mostraran en su rostro.

-Te lo agradecería, pero dime ¿que estudias?, pues ahora que lo recuerdo solo nos hiciste el favor de llevarnos en un tour por todo Altomare, pero no recuerdo que nos hayas dicho algo sobre eso en lo poco que nos dijiste acerca de ti.- cuestionó Ash intrigado pues no sabía que su amigo estuviera estudiando, y por simple analogia creyó que estaría estudiando puntura, escultura o algun tipo de arte pues esa parecía ser la tendencia cuando visitaron la pequeña ciudad aquella vez.

-Ah, si, es que en ese entonces pensaba manejar el negocio de gondolas de mi familia, aunque no es muy prospero, facilmente puedo vivir de eso ya que no solo me pagan por llevar personas de paseo en los tours, sino que también pagan bien por llevar diferentes tipos de cargas a través de toda la ciudad, es el medio más rapido para surtir las distintas tiendas del lugar, pero al final me apasionaron tanto los pokémon que preferí empezar a estudiar y convertirme en investigador pokémon, tan solo de pensar que yo podré ver a los nuevos pokémon recien descubiertos me parece fascinante.- explicó Ross con una leve alegria que se podía distinguir perfectamente en su rostro, sin embargo la tristeza no le permitía dejar salir toda su tristeza.

-Eso suena genial, ojala y pudiera verlos yo también, pero prefiero convertirme en maestro pokémon, no quisiera verlos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio, aunque fuera por su bien el que experimenten con ellos.- dijo Ash con una leve seriedad al final pues se imaginaba a su querido amigo Pikacú quien estuvo en uno de esos laboratorios y especialmente cada que regresaba de un viaje se le veía nervioso por tener que ir a que lo revisara el doctor Oak y el solo pensarlo le disgustaba.

-Si, eso pensé al principio pero si lo piensas son los investigadores quienes hacen el trabajo más importante, mantener la salud de los pokémon y brindar una nueva esperanza a los futuros entrenadores como tu Ash, por eso vale la pena, o eso creo yo por lo menos...- mientras hablaba Ross mostraba una determinación que parecía tan fuerte como el acero solido, lo cúal impresionó a Ash haciendolo ver otra perspectiva, era cierto, de no ser por investigadores como el profesor Oak no habrían entrenadores y sin entrenadores no habría competencias y todo su mundo sería tan inimaginablemente diferente que prefirió no pensar en eso.

Ross y Ash pasaron largo rato hablando de diversos temas sin importancia, algunas veces debían hacer largas pausas para no empezar a hablar solo por hablar, poco a poco el sol se ponía y la ciudad que al principio parecía una figura informe a lo lejos, casi como si fuera una isla y no una ciudad, hasta casi atracar en uno de los amplios muelles extendidos construidos especialmente para recibir a los grandes barcos que traían todo tipo de mercancias.

Finalmente ambos bajaron del enorme y majestuoso barco que por tres días había sido su hogar pero ahora su atención solo se fijaba en en lo que venían a hacer de vuelta a Altomare, la mente de Ross rapidamente se centró en su amada novia, mientras la de Ash se centró en aquel asunto que debía discutir con Bianca, así sin más demora ambos emprendieron la marcha sin dejar de tener presentes sus destinos.

Ambos caminaban por las mismas calles llenas de adoquines que adornaban el paisaje antiguo de la ciudad pero al mirar las tiendas un perturbador contraste era lo que les mostraban los diversos negocios , todos con grandes anuncios que brillaban de un color muy particular, eran los llamados anuncios de neón los cuales casi les cegaban la vista con solo mirarlos por unos instantes, las personas todas tenían celulares, computadoras e incluso algunos llevaban tabletas en sus manos, toda la tecnología de las grandes ciudades habían invadido aquella pequeña y rustica ciudad acuática.

-Wow... si que ha cambiado todo por aqui, recuerdo cuando las tiendas tenían simples letreros pintados a mano y tampoco recuerdo que hubiera tanta tecnología, ¿que sucedió con Altomare?.- preguntó algo inquieto Ash pues no se esperaba un cambio tan radical en tan poco tiempo, pero luego de reflexionar un poco empezó a pensar que quizá sería mejor así, viendo a los niños jugar simples juegos de video en celulares de pantallas grandes en vez de jugar alegremente con una pelota, con esa visión en mente, comenzó a cuestionar sus propias reflexiones.

-Si, tienes razón pero era normal, Altomare era una ciudad dónde todos los productos eran hechos a mano, pero pronto, las empresas comenzaron a interesarse por esta ciudad y empezaron a colocar tiendas que rapidamente aplastaron a varios negocios dejandolos en la ruina con la unica posibilidad de vender sus establecimientos a precios muy bajos y así pronto otras empresas comenzaron a vender sus productos aqui, ahora las propias empresas compiten continamente, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que dejaran en paz esta ciudad, sin embargo como te diste cuenta eso ayudó a hacer crecer la ciudad y contruir varios edificio e incluso un muelle más grande, el turismo y la economia aumentaron pero... a un costo muy alto.- Terminó de explicar Ross quien se notaba serio, al parecer no le agradaba mucho lo que habían hecho con su amada ciudad pero al final no tenía forma de evitarlo.

-Bueno... comprendo que no te agrade lo que hicieron pero no puede evitarse, el dinero tiene más poder que cualquier otra cosa, y sea como sea tu solo no podrías hacer nada, es inevitable.- respondió Ash un tanto consternado pues sabía muy bien lo que podía lograr el dinero y sin querer por un segundo la imagen de Mewtwo apareció en su mente, creado por el dinero para satisfacer a quienes lo crearon, por eso odiaba a los humanos, aunque al final comprendió que no todos los humanos eran como él creía.

-Si, tienes razón pero mira... la tienda de helados que visitaste aquella vez.. ahora es una tienda de almuerzos, el pobre señor Gustav no tuvo más remedio que vender su tienda al ver que no llegaba ni un cliente, algo lamentable.- dijo Ross mirando fijamente aquel local a la distancia, ambientado con musica electronica un poco estridente y con adornos baratos que solo arruinaban más la presentación de la tienda.

-Si, una lastima, me gustaron mucho sus helados, de hecho ese sabor fue lo unico que se quedó grabado en mi mente al terminar nuestra visita aqui, oye, por cierto ¿vamos hacía la casa de Bianca cierto?, recuerda que no conozco bien este lugar.- dijo Ash casi sintiendo el sabor de aquel helado que se comió hace tanto tiempo pero que de hecho fue uno de los primeros recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente cuando leyó aquella carta, pero de un momento a otro recordó lo que había ido a hacer a aquel lugar, una creciente ansiedad volvía a surgir de su interior, necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido con Latias, por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ross con un ligero tono de insistencia y preocupación.

-Si, descuida, de hecho mira, estamos muy cerca, ahí puedes ver el enorme portón de madera de la casa dónde vivía Bianca, pero le extrañó que no estuviera Lorenzo, su padre trabajando en una de sus famosas gondolas, pero al final no le dió gran importancia pues supuso que debió haber ido a algun lado, pero lo que si vió fue la luz de la ventana del cuarto de Bianca, o al menos eso creía, que estaba encendida y por lo tanto seguro estaba en su casa, ya saludaría al señor Lorenzo cuando volviera.

Como si un panal de abejas lo viniera persiguiendo, Ash corrió rapidamente a la entrada principal de la casa dejando totalmente desconcertado a su amigo quien intentó detenerlo en vano, en pocos segundos ya se encontraba en la entrada principal y sin perder tiempo tocó el timbre esperando que Bianca abriera de inmediato, pero al no obtener ningun tipo de respuesta, ni siquiera un "ahorita abro" o algo así, empezó a tocar el timbre una y otra vez con intervalos muy cortos, hasta que al final una disgustada Bianca abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-Oye tu, ¿quien te crees para...?, oh vaya lo siento mucho Ash... no pretendía... pero, ¿porque esa forma de tocar el timbre si ya había escuchado la primera vez?.- Bianca cambió suvitamente de un enojo monumental a una sorpresa gigante, despues de todo creía que quizá ni siquiera había recibido su carta y que no iría a verla, sin embargo se alegró al verlo ahí, pero parecía muy nervioso como si fuera a suceder algo malo en cualquier momento.

-Lo... lo siento Bianca es solo que... pues bueno... no puedo evitar pensar que pudo pasarle algo malo a Latias... di... dime... ¿ella esta bien?...- habló Ash nerviosamente, como si quisiera preguntar algo muy importante pero se contuviera por algun motivo, desde luego Bianca no sabïa que Ash hubiera estado pensando casi todo el viaje hasta allí solo en esa curiosa pokémon.

-Si... claro Ash, ella se encuentra bien, mira esta dentro de esta pokebola diseñada especialmente para ella.- dijo Bianca sonriendole amablemente y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pokebola la cual creció rapidamente, era una pokebola en colores azul metalico y plateado con una "L" en un hermoso color rojo metalico, y al parecer esa pokebola era un poco más grande que las normales.

-Vaya enserio, que alivio... je je je, por poco pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido, pero entonces... ¿de que querías hablarme?, tu carta incluso tenia marcas de lagrimas secas en varias partes... por eso creí que a Latias le había ocurrido algo malo...- preguntó con curiosidad Ash al recibir una tranquilizadora respuesta de su amiga, quien sin esperar ni un momento más liberó a Latias, la cual como si fuera obra del destino apareció a un lado de Ash, quien sonrió con gran alegria, su sonrisa era tan grande que casi parecía que fuese a sonreir de oreja a oreja, lo unico que deseaba era poder verla, poder jugar con ella, pero especialmente poder... decirle por muy tonto que sonara, que se enamoró de ella.

-Uuuuuuuu... uuuuu (Ash... no puedo creerlo, estas aquí).- Latias parecía timida pero contenta de ver a Ash, sintiendo deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y volver a besarlo como en aquella ocasión, pues Latias conocía el amor fraternal, aquel que compartió con su padre y su hermano, pero ella era la unica de su especie que vivía en Altomare y más aún, aquella vez que había conocido a un humano diferente a cualquiera de esa ciudad, sus sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, por eso le había dado aquel beso a Ash, ahora lo entendía, se había enamorado de Ash.

-Hola Latias, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía... yo... te extrañé mucho sabes...- dijo Ash con una amabilidad que escondía un profundo deseo por decirle en ese momento lo que su corazón sentía, sabía que ella lo entendería sin embargo una duda asaltó su mente en esos momentos "¿es correcto que yo siento esto por Latias?", esa simple pregunta lo llenó de inquietud apagando todo sentimiento de amor puro en su corazón, se había detenido a medio metro de su amada Latias y su expresión se había enseriado, sonriendo con amabilidad pero sintiendo el temor que lo invadía en carne propia, ahora comenzaba a dudar que amar a un pokémon estuviera bien.

-Sabes Latias... Bianca me escribió para discutir un asunto importante con ella ya que tiene algo que ver contigo y...- Ash empezó a explicarle a Latias con un tono forzado e indiferente, como si lo que más quisiera en ese momento fuera apartarse de todo y de todos, esto no fue ignorado por ella pues sintió esas palabras como afilados clavos que empezaban a perforar su corazón pero con la esperanza de aún poder volver a sentir esas palabras llenas de amor de hace unos instantes, sin embargo un fuerte sollozo ligeramente sofocado llegó hasta los oidos de Ash, al voltear vió a Bianca llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Ross con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste.

-Bianca... oye Bianca, ¿que sucede?... ¿porque estas llorando?... sabes ¿que le sucede a Bianca?, dijo Ash preocupado al ver como por unos instantes Bianca lo volteaba a ver mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla para luego volver a ocultar completamente su rostro en el pecho de Ross, al no conseguir respuesta de su amiga decidió preguntarle a Ross pues él se veía más calmado que ella.

-Su padre murió Ash... el señor Lorenzo falleció hace poco y Bianca me pidió que viniera pues irá a estudiar a la universidad que se encuentra en la ciudad dónde yo vivo actualmente, la ciudad lirio rojo, pero no podía irse de aqui sin antes hacer una ultima cosa...- le respondió Ross a Ash quien se quedó totalmente perplejo al escuchar eso, el padre de Bianca había muerto, ¿eso era lo que quería discutir en persona?, Ash estaba totalmente en Shock, no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca había asistido al funeral de ninguna persona, sin embargo se sobre puso de aquel estado en el que estaba e hizo lo que creyó correcto en esos casos.

-Lo... lo lamento Bianca, yo nunca eh perdido a nadie por eso no sé bien como actuar en estos casos, pero soy tu amigo y trataré de apoyarte en lo que pueda.- dijo Ash acercandose hacía la pareja y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bianca, quien solo pudo dedicarle una mirada rapida y una forzada sonrisa antes de volver a hundir su cara en el pecho de Ross.

-Ya... tranquila amada mia, lo que pasó es inevitable... pronto nos casaremos y podremos vivir muy felices por el resto de nuestras vidas, de seguro tu padre debe estas bendiciendonos desde allá arriba, solo calmate por favor... no sabes lo terrible que es para mi verte sufrir sin poder hacer nada por ti...- dijo Ross intentando tranquilizarla sin exito pues solo seguía llorando desconsoladamente, así que solo la abrazó más fuerte asegurandose que sintiera todo su apoyo en un momento así.

-Espera... él la llamó "amada mia", entonces... ¿son novios acaso?, ¿ella será la novia de quien me habló?.- se preguntó Ash asi mismo pensando en las palabras que había escuchado hace tan solo unos instantes, pero dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos pues era más importante que ella estuviera bien.

Los tres entraron a la casa dónde Bianca le explicó a Ash la terrible historia de la enfermedad de su abuelo, las interminables horas en chequeos medicos y tratamientos que no parecían funcionar, la terrible noticia, llena de incertidumbre e impotencia... "tiene una enfermedad desconocida para la ciencia medica y por lo tanto no tiene cura", no tenían mucho dinero para viajar a otro lugar, a una ciudad grande dónde pudieran tener otras opiniones y no solo las de los medicos residentes de la ciudad, al final ambos se habían resignado a que todo terminaría tarde o temprano y hace unos pocos días había sucedido.

Mientras relataba Bianca a su amigo y a su pareja sobre lo doloroso de aquella situación, ambos sintieron como sus corazones sentían una gran empatia, como si casi hubieran estado en esos momentos acompañandola, como si pudieran sentir casi en su totalidad el dolor y el sufrimiento de su amiga, e incluso, Ash se percató como en tiempos de dolor y tristeza, las personas se unían más debido a la empatia por aquel sufrimiento, y aún más si aquella persona era un familiar o un amigo cercano.

Lentamente Bianca comenzó a tranquilizarse ayudada por Ross quien no se despegaba de ella ni un centimetro, mantenía un abrazo protector en ella en todo momento para evitar que volviera a caer en aquel foso de tristeza que por días la había estado atormentando, en todo ese tiempo, Ash había olvidado por completo que Latias se había quedado fuera de la casa, al ver a Bianca tan triste, ni siquiera ella había podido seguir viviendo en su pequeña fantasia que tantas veces había formado en su mente, Ash volviendo a verla pero terminando todo con un apasionante beso que de solo imaginarlo derretía su corazón y la hacía querer entregarse por completo al unico ser que había sido capaz de entrar en su corazón.

Sin embargo al ver como se alejaba Ash de ella sin siquiera decirle nada, no supo que hacer, quedandose con su brazo estirado y con su boca abierta casi a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió alejarse, ahora no sabía ni lo que sentía por Ash, su corazón se estremeció de miedo, aquella vez que lo besó ni siquiera había sido un beso pequeño en su mejilla, pero... y si... ¿la rechazaba, se enojaba con ella y no quería volver a saber nada más?, al final el dolor al verlo alejarse sería terrible, quizá podría volver a sonreir pero una parte de su corazón se iría con él, al pensar en todo eso Latias se sintió más confundida que nunca, temía perder su amistad pero ser solo amigos sería aún más doloroso quizá, así que decidió ir a hablar con el alma de su hermano, él podría aconsejarle acerca de sus sentimientos.

Rapidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta se elevó a los cielos y volviendose invisible como en otras ocasiones se dirigió hacía el jardín secreto en el cual estaba la preciada Gema Alma, dónde descansaba el espiritu del valeroso Latios, llamado así desde que se difundió el rumor de su gran hazaña, el haber evitado aún a costa de su propia vida, que el agua destruyera por completo la ciudad, Latias desde el aires divisó la fuente en la que se encontraba aquella gema y descndió suavemente como una hoja meciendose con el viento.

-Uuuuu... uuuu... (hermano ¿estas ahí?).- preguntó Latias suavemente a su hermano quien salió de la gema en forma de un extraño humo azulado que poco a poco tomó forma, pero a diferencia de lo que hizo con Bianca de materializarse completamente, prefirió solo mostrarse como espiritu, su cuerpo semi transparente y alrededor un aura blanca que resplandecia suavemente, casi parecía un ángel pokémon.

-Purrrrr... purrrrr (Aqui estoy hermana... ¿que sucede?).- le respondió Latios a su hermana de la misma manera vendola cariñosamente pues desde hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba ella sola e incluso cuando iba Bianca llevando la pokebola con su hermana dentro, no salía ni para saludarlo.

-Uu... uuuuu... uuuu (Yo... es que yo... tengo miedo).- le respondió Latias a su hermano de forma confusa, ni siquiera comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, su corazón le mostraba escenas dulces y romanticas en las que era feliz al lado de Ash pero la razón le mostraba escenarios tan distintos, desde perderlo para siempre hasta tenerlo a su lado, entre ellas imagenes de Ash gritandole por besarlo, reclamandole que él ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba, Latias solo miraba de un lado para otro como si buscara algo pero más bien veía todas aquellas imagenes buenas y malas, hasta que la confusión fue tal que tuvo que sacudir con fuerza su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Prrrrrrrrrr... prrr, prrr (¿Tienes miedo?... ¿de que?... ¿que sucede?).- le preguntó Latios a su hermana con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz, ella nunca se había puesto así por nada en su vida, se veía completamente consternada, como si tuviera que decidir algo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

-Uuuuu... uuuu... uuuuu... (me enamoré... de Ash... pero no sé si...).- La voz de Latias se iba apagando lentamente, ella nunca había compartido nada así con su hermano en el pasado y sobre todo luego de su distanciamiento sentía que no debía molestarlo con sus problemas pero al final se dió cuenta de que era imposible que resolviera ese asunto sin el consejo de alguien más y su hermano era la persona más cercana a ella.

-¡Prrrrrrr!... prrrr... prrr, prrrrr (¡Te enamoraste de él!... bueno... entiendo, continua, cuentame lo que sucede.- dijo Latios con gran sorpresa pero sintiendo gran compasión por su hermana pues le había pasado exacto lo mismo que a él, se había enamorado de un humano, pero al menos a diferencia de él, Latias podría tener una pequeña oportunidad, el humano de quien se enamoró podría no tener a pareja e incluso podría amarla en secreto también.

Latias le contó a su hermano todo lo que le preocupaba, como desde aquel día que los conocieron poco a poco se enamoró de Ash, sus fantasias, sus dudas, sus anhelos, todo lo que sentía y pensaba lo compartió con el alma de su hermano pues creía que él la entendería y en efecto así era, la escuchaba con total atención, pues por primera ver le abría su corazón como hermanos, confiaba ciegamente en él sin temor a que la juzgara o la reprendiera por aquellos sentimientos.

-Prrrrrrr... prrrr, prrrr (comprendo... tienes miedo de que te rechace, pero harías cualquier cosa porque se quedara a tu lado),. Dijo pensativo Latios mirando fijamente al suelo, recordando por unos segundos el rostro de Bianca, para inmediatamente levantar la vista y mirar fijamente a su hermana, sus ojos mostraban una determinación que solo había visto en aquel momento cuando intentó alejarla de aquellas chicas que querían capturarlos para protegerla, pero ahora no era a ella en si a quien quería proteger, sino que deseaba que no saliera lastimada por ese profundo amor que transmitía.

-¡Prrrrr!... prrrr, prrrrr (¡besalo!... solo así sabrás si corresponde tus sentimientos, si te rechaza recuerda que yo estoy siempre para apoyarte).- la determinación de Latios le inspiraba valor y desición a su hermana, quien miraba fijamente aquellos ojos azules fantasmales mientras en su mente una palabra que le dijo su padre hace mucho resurgia a su memoria "lucha por tu felicidad", en ese momento Latias se sintió más segura de si misma.

¡Uuuuuu!... uuuuuu, u... (¡si, tienes razón!... necesito saberlo, ahori...).- dijo Latias mostrandose más optimista pero se interrumpió al escuchar que una rama se quebraba detrás de un arbusto cercano, ambos voltearon pensando que podría ser algun pokémon que se había reesguardado ahí pero al final vieron como una figura muy alta con gabardina y sombrero negros aparecía detrás, dos penetrantes ojos los miraban desde el resguardo de aquel sombrero y siendo de noche apenas si lograban distinguir algun razgo de aquella misteriosa figura, ambos se prepararon para una pelea.

-Ya basta de charlas estupidas, ahora tu, azulado, vendrás conmigo.- la enorme figura oscura habló con una voz profunda y grave mientras señalaba a Latios quien se refugiaba de nuevo en su gema quedando por completo en manos de su querida hermana, sabiendo bien que ella no era tan fuerte como para enfrentar sola a más de un pokémon, sin embargo la voz de aquella figura no parecía humana, sonaba como si en el fondo, otra voz repitiera todo pero en un lenguaje totalmente incomprensible para ellos.

-¡Uuuuuuuu! (no te atrevas a dañar a acercarte al espiritu de mi hermano!.- gritó Latias con fuerza intentando verse más amenazante de lo que era realmente pero no recibió respuesta de aquella misteriosa figura por un largo tiempo, esto desconcertó a Latias quien decidió tomar la iniciativa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un musculo el brazo cubierto con guantes igualmente negros sacó una pokebola negra con una gran "R" en ella.

-Yo te elijo... ¡Grouson!.- dijo la misteriosa figura invocando un ser parecido a un Grobat, pero que tenía un par de brazos y piernas extra que lo hacían parecer un pequeño demonio, además de poseer tres cuernos de forma conica en su frente, con su cuerpo completamente negro y con unas marcas en forma de rombos cuyo color era rojo sangre y sus ojos completamente blancos, lo hacían una visión terrorifica.

Latias no perdió el tiempo y utilizó sus habilidades de invisibilidad, convirtiendose en una con el ambiente, había aprendido a silenciar sus movimientos y a moverse aún más rapido que antes, con velocidad embistió al tetrico pokémon pero solo logro derribarlo, no le había causado daño alguno, se preparó para otro ataque y con suerte el definitivo y cayendo en picada se acercaba velozmente al pokémon.

-Grouson, ¡onda de choque!.- gritó aquella figura y el pokémon abrió su boca la cual era tan roja como sus marcas y de ella empezó a salir ondas de alta frecuencia que se dispersaron por todo el lugar afectanto a todo pokémon volador de los alrededores, Latias se vió fuertemente afectada y solo pudo alejarse de aquel potente ataque, sino probablemente habría causado un gran daño en el interior de su cuerpo.

Latias sin más que pudiera hacer se vió obligada a ocultarse, desviando su caida hacía el estanque dónde se unian todos los canales de Altomare, permaneció sumergida en el agua mientras se recuperaba de aquel ultimo ataque pero pronto recordó que su hermano seguía ahí y que seguramente el humano que quería llevarselo estaría a punto de tomar la esfera.

En un rapido movimiento salió del agua y se elevo justo sobre la fuente usando su poder para crear una poderosa luz cegadora que bloqueó la visión de sus enemigos por unos momentos, los cuales aprovechó para tomar la gema en su boca y escapar, pero lo que no sabía Latias era que otro pokémon estaba observando por si los otros fallaban.

Un tornado atrapó de inmediato a Latias envolviendola en un furioso vortice del que no podía escapar, estaba lastimada por el ataque de Grouson y se sentía demasiado debil como para pelear nuevamente, pronto el tornado se desvaneció dejando a una mareada Latias intentando recuperarse, pero al hacerlo, notó que la gema ya no estaba en su boca, la había perdido y el tornado la había llevado a algun otro lugar de la ciudad, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera buscarla con la mirada escuchó la voz de aquel humano de nuevo.

-Grouson, ataque de confusión, ¡ahora!.- ordenó a su pokémon quien en el centro de sus tres cuernos empezó a formarse una brillante luz azul disparandose luego un poderoso rayo que impactó directamente en Latias, sin embargo pensando que no sería suficiente otro ataque más discreto fue realizado por el otro pokémon logrando que Latias terminara completamente sin sentido, cayendo a uno de los canales cercanos dónde la corriente era fuerte.

Al final, no tenían ni la esfera ni al pokémon, pero su objetivo principal era la esfera, con la cual completarían sus planes, la misteriosa figura desapareció rapidamente a pesar de tener un enorme tamaño, junto con su pokémon, mientras el que se encontraba oculto en las sombras observaba el cnanal dónde había caido Latias para ver si podría seguirla pero el agua no era clara y la noche empeoraba aún más la busqueda así que se quedó quieto hasta escuchar que una voz por un pequeño inter comunicador hablaba.

-No será posible localizarla... vuelve a la base, luego la buscaremos.- dijo una voz desconocida del otro lado del sofisticado sistema de comunicación.

Hola amigos, gracias por interesarse en esta pequeña historia, pensé que no lograría hacer que nadie se interese en ella... pero veo con satisfacción que me equivoqué jeje, por cierto perdonen la espera pero no eh tenido mucha imaginación para continuar esta historia además de mis otras obligaciones claro je, bueno en fin gracias por sus comentarios y el que quisieran seguir mi historia, espero que este capitulo sea tan agradable como el primero, buenas noches y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE! por favor leanlo

Hola amigos lectores, miren eh leido sus comentario y francamente me convencieron, no quitaré la historia ni les pienso pedir nada más, mi afán no es tratar de obligarlos a que me dejen comentarios solo les pido que piensen un poco en los demás ya que yo no soy el unico escritor de esta pagina que es ignorado de vez en cuando, se que mi historia no es perfecta, bien si quieren ayudarme a mejorar recibo criticas constructivas pero... no me hagan sentir que mi trabajo y esfuerzo no valen la pena, ya que disfruto escribir, escribiría y guardaría mis historias para mi ya que lo disfruto pero también decidí mejor compartirlas aqui, porque pienso que les gusta lo mismo que a mi y por esa razón escribo las historias en base a esta serie y en especial a esta pareja ya que tambien me gusta y creo que se merecen una historia respetable de amor, y bueno finalmente gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y pronto espero subir el siguiente capitulo, no eh podido ya que como podrán adivinar no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre como el resto de los escritores de aqui, les pido un poco de paciencia y enserio... si creen que hay detalles de algun capitulo que se puedan mejorar, no sé, en mi estilo de describir, o en cualquier otro detalle, les agradecería me lo dijeran ya que bueno no soy perfecto, e incluso los mejores escritores tienen muchos errores en sus historias pero al final terminan gustandoles a la mayoria de las personas.


End file.
